


bear

by vampirefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adopting a dog, Cuddling, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Unholyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefrank/pseuds/vampirefrank
Summary: frank asks gerard if they can adopt a dog.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	bear

**Author's Note:**

> (AU credit to @Bexless)

when frank opened his eyes, it was dark. but not scary, rather conforming. he was snuggled up against gerard, who was reading a book with his silly little lamp on, which frank didn't really mind. the light wasn't that distracting. he was just happy gee stopped getting out of bed at night.  
he didn't want to scare gerard by suddenly talking, so he shifted gently, just a little but enough for gerard to notice.  
"frank?" he asked in a soft voice "you up?"  
"mm..yeah" frank stretched his arms and legs out "what's the time?" he placed a kiss to gerard's collarbone. gerard smiled a little.  
"late. sorry, you looked exhausted before, i didn't want to wake you up" gerard said peacefully. he put his book down and scooted closer to frank.  
"s'fine" frank rested his head on gerard's shoulder and just stayed like that for a moment "gerard.."  
"yeah?" gerard looked at frank's face. he couldn't fully see it, but could make out most of his features and god, he was beautiful.  
"do you think ella will come back?"  
gerard sighed "oh"  
"can she come back?"  
"in what sense?" gerard asked. he was holding his rosary in his left hand the whole time, now pressing it to frank's forehead.  
"any"  
"well, i guess so. if you really want her to" gerard now moved his hand to cup frank's cheek.  
frank asked "can you pray for her?"  
the older giggled "of course. but it doesn't guarantee you anything"  
"actually...gerard. can we get a dog?" frank pleaded.  
gerard slightly opened his mouth but didn't say anything. they stayed in this comfortable silence for a while.  
"fuck, man. i just miss my dog. i want to have a dog _with you_ ". "yeah, i get it" gerard assured him "we can get a dog".  
frank's eyes lit up and he smiled wide. "you're the best, way".  
"yeah, yeah i know. now let's go to sleep".  


*  


"maybe this one?" frank pointed to the large golden retriever in the corner.  
gerard hesitated "isn't our flat like.. too small?"  
"i don't know anymore" frank laughed nervously and looked around once again.  
gerard looked to the side and saw a tiny puppy staring back at him with big, curious eyes. "oh, god" he kneeled down and stuck his hand through the cage to touch the puppy "you're SO cute".  
frank looked at the scene and couldn't help but "aww" out loud.  
"careful".  
gerard turned his head to frank while still petting the puppy "you think this tiny creature will bite my hand off?"  
frank shrugged his shoulders "you never know".  
"maybe let's get this one?" gerard was sure he would start begging him if he said no. "hey little one, what's your name?"  
"bear" frank pointed to the piece of paper stuck to the cage door.  
"bear it is" gerard smiled at the puppy. "can we get him? please. **please.** "

"i think so" frank nodded. he called one of the shelter workers to help them out.  
"so, can we take the dog? we have to pay and shit?" frank asked the worker.  
gerard gave him an concerned look "language" he mouthed.  
the worker just laughed, looking through a pile of papers.  
"it's fine...just give me a moment" she said "oh..here they are!"  
"what the fuck is that?" frank whispered into gerard's ear.  
"the dog's documents? have you never been to shelter?" gerard whispered back. frank shook his head.  
"okay, so" the worker crossed her arms and looked at the dog and then back at gerard and frank "you can take the dog with you. and no, it's free. unless you want to donate money".  
"awesome!" frank clapped his hands.  
"i'll donate" gerard said, and the woman shook his hand firmly.  
"thank you".  
*  
_a year later_

"gerard, gerard, gerard" frank kept chanting through the phone. he was in the supermarket, while gerard and bear were home "today's bear's birthday, i just remembered"  
"woah" gerard giggled "you're right. and?"  
"i need to get him a gift while i'm still there!"  
"and you have no idea what?" gerard said in a sardonic tone.  
"pretty much" frank confirmed.

gerard stared down at bear, who was playing with one of his toys, throwing it around and running. "a toy?"  
"no" frank refused "he has so many already".  
"well, because we spoil him".  
"yeah, and that's why i don't know what to buy" iero sighed. 

"maybe don't buy him anything at all. we'll bake a cake".  
frank gasped "a dog cake?"  
gerard nodded "mhm" he was never a good baker but felt like he really could use some practice right now.  
"okay, that's what we'll do. you're genius, i love you" frank claimed.  
"i love you too".


End file.
